“Heated Water Works Wonders”
by Nara Rei
Summary: Have you ever been in a Hot tub with your twin brother? Did you know that the water could smell like Strawberries? Did you know Heated Water Works Wonders? rated M to be safe


**"Heated Water Works Wonders"**

"Kaoru come on, no ones home, you know that. Mothers away in Europe, plus Father is on a business trip in America." Hitachiin Hikaru said as he pulled his younger brother by his right hand down a beautifully painted hallway and freshly wax cherry wood floor. "Besides why would anyone be watching us, dear brother?" A bright smile plastered it's self on Hikaru's face.

"Hikaru….what about the maids or the butler..." Hikaru stopped and looked at his twin. He cupped his face, his eyes shinning a crystal gold.

"Kaoru, we will be in water, it will be safe, besides if they look at you in a wrong way I'll kill them, but I wouldn't see harm looking at you in that way, your so beautiful naked, it's to hard not to look" Hikaru looked over his brothers body, Kaoru was only in his bathing suit. It was still a site to see, his bare chest nice sculpted and his creamy skin looked like peach yogurt. His plain black and blue bathing suit rested nicely on his hips, showing just enough waist line to make the princesses faint.

Kaoru's face flushed a bright red, but before he could say anything, Hikaru started his run to the outdoor hot tub. It wasn't long before the twins made it to the Hot tub.

It was night time, and the stars were dancing over the dark sky making it glow. A bright grayish-yellow full moon shone in the corner of the sky gave the stars glow a softer look.

The flooring on the patio was marble. Kaoru watched his brother move closer to the outdoor tub, watching him move on the white and periwinkle floor excitedly. The tub was made of the finest marble available and was in ground

The tub could hold about seven people, a lounge seat, a love seat, and the rest individual seats for family or guest that just wanted to relax, in the steaming and soothing water. Speaking of the water, it had a unique smell to it; it smelled just like strawberries, witch was odd

Kaoru was about to enter the water when Hikaru grabbed him by the waist and said.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Haven't you learned? Hot tubs aren't meant for bathing suits, it ruins the filter system" Hikaru said then started to remove Kaoru bathing suit; he watched it as it fell to the ground. Kaoru blushed a little, even if they seen each other nude before. He always blushed, he just couldn't help it and plus it was embarrassing!

Hikaru chuckled a little and he slowly slid off his own bathing suit, teasing his brother by swaying his hips alittle. The older twin watched his younger twin's face brighten again

Finally the duo made it in the hot tub; Hikaru was first in. He made himself comfortable in the love seat and awaited his brother to relax next to him. Kaoru got in and sat next to his older brother and nuzzled his head on his twin's chest and linked his arm with Hikaru's. The younger twin loved the way the heated water relaxed his bare muscles and the way Hikaru chest raised and the pounding of his heart

Kaoru was brought back from his fantasy land by being place on some one's lap along with a pair of strong arms rapping them selves around his waist line and a chin resting on his shoulder. Kaoru blush for the third time under an hour, from the heated breathing that was from his brother on his neck

"Kaoru, why are you so beautiful?" Hikaru said in a husky voice, as he moved his head to Kaoru's ear and nibbled on it, then ran his left hand up his chest to his nipple. Hikaru loved to toy with his Kaoru, he loved to hear him call his name or scream under him from the touches he gave

"Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped and began to squirm a little on his brother figure from the small amount of pleasure he was receiving

The elder of the duo grinned, as he teased his brother more. "Kaoru, what did you say? I didn't hear you." He played again with Kaoru's nipple and licking his earlobe, while waiting for the reply

Kaoru began to whimper, and then squeaked from the sudden wetness on his neck. Hikaru was sucking on his neck hard enough to leave marks, and then started to bite hard

"Hikaru!" The younger twin held on to his brothers legs and dug his nails in them; Hikaru stopped his actions and took in Kaoru scent

"Kaoru you never answered me," Hikaru lifted Kaoru and turned him to face himself. "Now why are you so beautiful?" he held the teen by the chin, his eye's locked with his twin

The younger sibling didn't know how to respond, he never thought of himself as beautiful. He saw flaws in himself that Hikaru didn't have. "Hikaru I don't know how to answer that, but I hope this will make up for it" With that Kaoru pulled his older brother into a passionate kiss. Hikaru was a little shocked, but under stood and kiss back with force as he was the seme of the couple

The elder Twin held his twin by the waist and pulled him close to create friction between the two. Then he began to pull at Kaoru's bottom lip for entrance, when he didn't reply Hikaru toyed with his nipple again. The younger sibling gasped a moan, opening his mouth; Hikaru to that opportunity to slide his tongue in Kaoru's mouth. It was like a dance in there mouths, one being lead by the other

When they broke a part for much need air, Kaoru wanted his brother to feel the same pleasure that he felt when he was being pleased. So he began to nibble at Hikaru's collar bone and rest his hands around his neck, playing with some of his hair. Hikaru replied with rubbing circles on Kaoru back with one hand and playing at his waist line with the other.

TBC

* * *

I know, I know the Ending .> Sorry, But If I get great **reviews** I mite make the lemon okay?

I 3 Hitachiincest

Don't you?


End file.
